bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Lem/@comment-71.168.230.28-20150824031655/@comment-5551215-20150827193724
It depends on what you're doing, but the crucial aspects are Elemental Damage, Spark buffing, Critical Hits, and any other boosts to attack, especially ones that will overlap, such as UBB or boosts to BB attack specifically. On average, you won't need Elimo for anything but super tough content, so you're better off substituting Colt or Tridon for her. If you evolve Tazer, he's also pretty damn fine at choking to death everything he touches. The only downside is his SBB is infinite single target, so while he's very versatile, he really shines when you're facing a single tough enemy. He's like Arus in that respect, only better, being 7* and all (plus his BB hits everything and isn't as selfish.) Seriously, drop Elimo like a hot brick until you know that you need her. I'm assuming you're using Quaid as your leader, given the rainbow squad (plus why wouldn't you, he's so boss), so those are my water recommendations. In general, Tridon would be an amazing substitute for her when you don't explicitly need healing or mitigation, but do need something to keep everyone in good shape. Definitely get Colt and Tridon's respective spheres (and since Colt's is a buy, you've got no excuse) and watch your opponents suffer. Another alternative to Elimo is Selena's 7* form, which is fantastic for attacking and healing if you think you might need a bit of the latter. Plus, get Selena her sphere and she'll get an Angel Idol that comes in handy when the chips are down. You've got a lot of really good water units, honestly. If you need a 6* in there for cost purposes, Mariudeth is still good for crit buffs and hitting hard. Colt '''will be better for all around goodness and crit buffs of course, so take him over Mariudeth if you can. You should definitely evolve '''Rize too, unless it's a matter of cost. Loch also has a 7* form now and he's quite good. If you're not taking Tazer with you, then Loch will boost your spark damage by the same amount and increase BB attack. I'm not sure who would be better to evolve first between Rize and Loch. I'd say go with what feels right and what you have the materials for (since Loch requires a Legend Stone.) If you've got a lot of friends with Raaga and Zenia, then Rize would be more useful for mixing and matching. Balgran and Kanon are also great 7* options too, but you'll want either of them when you're facing tough content. They're both defense oriented. You'll especially want Kanon if you're in need of an ailment cleanser that isn't Elimo (or if you want her to focus on mitigation instead.) Now, I highly recommend getting Diana up to 7*s whenever you can, because she will be amazing for keeping your BB gauges full and wrecking everything in general, She'll go with everyone you put her with and be perfect for the vast majority of situations that you might find yourself in, but if you're concerned more about damage, unless you're having trouble filling everyone's gauges first, I think you need to look at the others. Rigdilia will turn into Tundra Scales Zerafalgar at 7*s and he'll also be great for hitting stuff and boosting your BC generation. Honestly, you have some great future Water and Thunder mono teams in the making.' ' To be honest, as much as I love Fadahl, I don't think he's doing much for your team when it comes to damage. He's a good unit, don't get me wrong, but unless the poison procs or his defense down matters, he's just a warm body beating people over the head. I'd highly recommend evolving your Ardin or Grahdens, for Light/Dark Element damage boost. Grahdens in particular is amazing, though you'll have to go through the Grand Quest for him. If that's not viable, then Ardin is a great substitute. Sefia and Kikuri '''are also two great substitutes in general if you want another 7* instead. Kikuri is especially good for when you're facing solo enemies. Now, if you're interested in using '''Quaid as a sub unit, then Dion could be your new lead! You have a ton of great Thunder units and Quaid is a great Earth unit (Rosetta for spark damage and Toutetsu for overall attack boost would be really good too but damn you have so many thunder options.) Alternatively, Kagura with any of your thunder and water units, plus potentially Quaid because he's that boss; they could wreck so much. Honestly, you have so much good stuff, I'm kind of envious over here. I've kind of exhausted myself just going over the most obvious choices, so I'll let you see if anyone else tickles your fancy. You could honestly choose more leads beyond Dion or Kagura, but it would depend on who that is. Grahden could also be a potential leader, depending on what you're facing. Most of them have some good options. I noticed you don't seem to have any fire units that really leapt out at me. If you're going to drop Arus, you might want to pick a dark unit instead. Michele is getting a 7* at some point, but I don't know when. Grandt is good if you can farm the Raids for his evolution materials. Your other fire units aren't bad, but most of them only go up to 6*s, I think. Oh, one more thing! Copra's 7* form, Ice Bastion Zeldeus, mitigates and attacks. He's also a good replacement for Elimo if you don't need healing but do need mitigation. Sorry, I don't mean to crap on Elimo, because she's amazing for freeing up squad room and she's quite good at what she does, but you asked about damage and every unit who actually attacks is going to increase the damage output by default. XD I hope this helps! I've probably left out a lot, but there are countless possibilities, honestly. Edit: Also, I forgot three out of five were 6*s so a lot of my comments were based on 7*s. You might want to look at my suggestions, then compare their 6 and 7*s to see who is better at the 6* stage. In general, replace Elimo with any other 7* that hits things and your damage will increase. If durability is an issue, then you really may want to look at Tridon, Zeldeus, Balgran, and Kanon in particular. Ardin also has a chance of attack down in his 6* form, if that's what you love about Fadahl and want the elemental advantage against light and dark at the same time.